


Tags

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Mass Effect (Amallia Shepard) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Mass Effect 2, Memories, Normandy crash site, Sad, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Amallia Shepard and Garrus take an away team to the Normandy crash site.





	

“How?”  


Amallia considered Garrus through the visor of her helmet. “Come again?”

The turian waved a hand at the expanse of debris and rubble left in the wake of Normandy’s wreck. “How did you survive?”

Something glinted in the bright starlight to her right, grasping her attention and drawing her in like a month to the flame. Not five feet away lay a pair of dog tags atop the ice and sparkling with glee as if it was pleased to have been found after two years alone in the cold dead wasteland that was Alchera.

With two quick strides, Amallia towered over the shining metal, staring, unseeing, her mind adrift. There might be more, and maybe they could find them, bring them back to their families. Distant, her thoughts roamed, and the longer she stood there, the further they traveled. Flashes of light, of fire and sparks filled her vision, the distinct memory of that day two years past still so vibrant, so _real_ , it could have been yesterday.

Garrus’ boots crunched on the ice beside her, drawing her back to the present. “You alright, Shepard?”

She stood with the tags in her hand and held them out for him to see. “I didn’t,” she muttered.

“What?” the turian grumbled.  


“I didn’t survive,” she sighed. “Now, let’s get this monument set up, see if we can find any more of these, and get the fuck out of here. You owe me a story, remember?”

Garrus laughed a hearty growl, and it was a sound she hadn’t realized she missed until she’d heard it for the first time in two years. “Fair enough, Commander. Lead on.”


End file.
